A portable power supply device which is provided with secondary batteries such as lithium ion batteries, and which performs a supply of power from the secondary batteries in a case in which there is a power outage in a commercial alternating current power source, and in a case in which a commercial alternating current power source may not be used due to being outdoors is known. In the portable power supply device, there is demand for lengthening in time of the duration of the supply of power, and improving the portability for carrying the power supply device outdoors, and the durability and the reliability for realizing a stable supply of power even under an outdoor environment. In a method of the related art, an integrally configured battery module is disposed to stand on a base, and an inverter and a control board are disposed adjacent to the battery module (refer to Patent Literature 1 below).